


Showtime

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put on a show or blow your cover.</p><p>H50 Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in response to a prompt at the [H50 Kink Meme](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com). Because I felt like writing a quick bit of porn.

Steve McGarrett is insane, certifiably insane, and Danny's suspected that for some time, but now he knows it for sure.

Not that Danny's exactly in a position to complain right now.

However, insanity is pretty much the only thing that Danny can think of that will explain why Steve is currently on his knees in the middle of a crowded club wearing nothing more than a pair of tight black leather pants, a studded collar and a positively indecent amount of smudged black eyeliner. And, more to the point, why he's about to blow Danny in front of a large and very interested audience, rather than helping Danny to find an escape route and get the hell out of here.

But Danny learnt a long time ago that there's no cure for Steve's particular brand of insanity. Plus it's not as if he hasn't wondered occasionally - OK, slightly more than occasionally, if he's completely honest - what it would feel like to have that hot mouth wrapped around his dick, so against his better judgment he's prepared to make a great personal sacrifice and go along with it so that they don't blow their cover. After all, it's taken them months to get this close to Hartford, to find a way into this little operation of his, and they can't afford to fuck it up now, not when they've come this far, can they?

Danny's all heart, he'll take one for the team if he has to...

So he takes a deep breath and twists his gloved fingers in Steve's hair, gripping tightly and forcing his head back so that he can meet his eyes. Those eyes are dark, and there's maybe a hint of challenge there, and... something else, something that makes Danny's gut burn hot, and OK, he can do this.

"Take me out and suck me," he growls, making it loud enough for the onlookers to hear, "And do it right, I want everyone to see what that pretty, pretty mouth of yours is good for." Steve is still looking at him, dark eyes burning, and Jesus God, Danny's in all sorts of trouble, but there's no backing out now. "What are you waiting for, boy? Get on with it!" He tugs Steve's head towards his crotch, thrusting his hips forward suggestively as he does so, and fuck, Steve goes for it, lowering his eyes under those ridiculous lashes and bowing his head submissively.

His fingers are quick and sure as he undoes Danny's fly and pulls him out, and Danny's glad that he stayed in character right to the skin, because there's no way a guy like Danny Malone wears boxers when he brings his boy to a club like this. He's hard already, which is good, because Malone would have no qualms about fucking his sub's face in the middle of a crowded scene club... unlike Danny Williams, who really ought to be freaking out at the thought of doing the same thing to his boss. And isn't. He is so screwed.

But he's Danny Malone now, not Danny Williams, so Malone is who he'll be. "Hands behind your back," he snaps, "I want your mouth, not your fist," and Steve does it, right hand grasping left wrist behind his back as he licks his lips, drops his head and puts his mouth on Danny's cock, and fuck, that's perfect, hot and wet and with just the right amount of suction. Steve's clearly done this before, and more than once, and that surprising thought makes Danny harder than ever. He can't help himself, he fucks forward into Steve's mouth, fingers tight in Steve's hair, angling his head just right to make him take Danny's cock deep in his throat, and Steve closes his eyes and fucking _moans_ around him, and he looks and sounds like a fucking wet dream, down there on his knees, like the best fucking porno ever. Danny can see that every man in the place would like to be where Danny is right now, and that thought is far more of a turn on than it has any right to be, and Danny gives in, lets Malone surface again, sets his face in a self-satisfied smile.

"That's it," he says, thrusting forward again, "You're so good at this, you love it, don't you, boy? Love being on your knees for me, letting me fuck your face, letting all these people see just how much you love to suck my cock..." and he's getting close, he isn't going to be able to hold it off much longer, and what would Malone do, here in front of the crowd, to give them a show... he feels it building, feels his balls tighten, and as he starts to come he pulls out, jerks Steve's head roughly back and paints his face, striping his forehead and lips and cheeks hot and wet, and it's fucking beautiful, Steve looks fucking beautiful like that, eyes closed and head thrown back, collared and marked as _Danny's_ for all to see.

Danny pauses for a moment, motionless, then drags his gloved hand down across Steve's skin, smearing semen across the black leather, pushes his fingers between Steve's lips. "Clean them," he orders, and he's vaguely aware of soft applause starting up as Steve suckles on Danny's fingers and licks his way across Danny's gloved palm, eyes still closed, working until the leather is clean again.

Danny feels a little unsteady on his feet as he tucks himself away and zips up, but Hartford is smiling, Hartford is one of those applauding, so this thing they've just done worked, and he's got to keep it up. He hooks his fingers into Steve's collar, tugs him upwards. "With me, babe, " he orders, "I'm not done with you yet. " And Steve says nothing, comes to his feet gracefully and obediently, and as he does so Danny notices that Steve is very obviously hard, the leather pants doing nothing to hide how turned on he is, and that's interesting...


End file.
